Gryffindor pone, Merlin dispone, llega Slytherin y todo lo descompone
by yumeatelier
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto temático de diciembre "Los merodeadores" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos". Por que no importa que tanto puedan planear algo los Merodeadores, siempre habra algo que nunca contemplaran.


Disclaimer: todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter , su mundo y sus personajes, pertenece a J. K. Rowling; de pertenecerme a mi, Snape estaría vivo al igual que Fred y ya iríamos por el libro 18 o algo así.

Este fic participa en el Reto temático de diciembre "Los merodeadores" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".

Es la primera vez que trato de hacer un fic con algo de comedia XD no creo que haya salido del todo bien pero me ha gustado, no hay advertencias para este fic, al menos nada importante XD solo una aclaración Los merodeadores están en cuarto año, así que aun no son animagos XD pero si muy buenos amigos, Lucius Malfoy esta en séptimo al igual que Bellatrix y Narcissa en sexto XD creo que la única que no estuvo con ellos fue Bellatrix pero la necesitaba, espero con ganas sus reviews, quiero saber si les pareció chistosa XD.

* * *

Los Gryffindors ponen, Merlin dispone, llegan los Slytherin y todo lo descomponen.*

Remus J. Lupin es un chico listo, callado y con un aire solitario, que solo ríe cuando se encuentra con sus muy queridos y primeros amigos. Aunque es una lista corta de amigos, para el son mas que suficientes, el siempre intrépido Sirius Black con su muy singular sonrisa picara y sus tormentosos ojos grises, el valiente James Potter siempre listo para la acción, sus ojos avellana destilan ingenio y el pequeño Peter Pettigrew, siempre leal, con su risilla y sus inocentes ojos azules siempre termina animando a los demás.

El joven Remus con sus cálidos ojos ámbar y sus comentarios brillantes, se sabía afortunado de contar con semejantes amigos, siempre apoyándolo y librándolo de su soledad.

Solía contarles a sus amigos historias del mundo muggle y cosas que su madre la enseñaba, los sangrepura como James y Sirius siempre se sorprendían del ingenio de los muggles.

Pero ese día en particular el joven de ojos ámbar, no estaba tan seguro de seguir contándoles a sus muy queridos amigos historias. Todo empezó hace un par de días cuando pensando en como festejar el cumpleaños de Sirius, en medio de locas ideas que seguramente dejarían al Sr. Flich más calvo y estrepitosas risas, Peter recordó una historia acerca de según el, un caldero lleno de dulces que explotaba, después de mucho pensar en cómo se estallaba un caldero y dejar intactos los dulces, por fin vino a su mente la historia.

Ese verano había acompañado a su mama a un museo muggle con una exposición acerca de diferentes festejos alrededor del mundo, muchos llamaron su atención pero los festejos de México le parecieron muy curiosos llenos de colores y una mezcla extraña de lo que el pensó bien podrían ser tradiciones mágicas y muggles. Una de las tantas fiestas tradicionales expuestas explicaba que los mexicanos usaban una piñata, que era un jarrón de barro recubierto de tiras de papel de colores y relleno de dulces, el cual colgaban y posteriormente los niños trataban de pegarle con un palo, para así poder sacar los dulces que contenía.

Una piñata, modificada con un poco de magia y llena de dulces tal vez seria entretenido, si se esforzaban un poco estaba seguro que podrían hacer que la piñata volara y se alejara de ellos, para perseguirla y lograr romperla con hechizos, podrían montar sus escobas, seguro que esa idea le gustaba a Sirius.

En algún punto entre explicarle a Sirius su brillante idea y de que aunque fuera su cumpleaños el también tendría que ayudar con el hechizo para la piñata, el ojigris decidió que la idea era en efecto brillante y que no estaba muy seguro que podría ser mas humillante para Snape estar decorado como una serpiente o como un león.

James, Peter y Remus no entendieron a lo que este se refería, Snape era un niño odioso de Slytherin, con ojos y cabello negro, no estaban muy seguros quien había empezado pero regularmente le jugaban bromas y este cuando podía se desquitaba.

Sirius empezó a explicarle detalladamente a James su plan. Ellos sabían que el pequeño Slytherin siempre se paseaba por las orillas del bosque prohibido, después de clases, le tenderían una trampa para adentrarlo mas en el bosque, donde nadie lo escuchara gritar, después lo atarían a una rama alta y lo dejarían colgado, claro sin olvidar las decoraciones pertinentes, aun no sabia que seria mejor serpiente o león, se escuchaba como Peter soltaba unas ligeras risillas amortiguadas por su mano sobre su boca, después le darían vueltas y mas vueltas, hasta que suplicara por piedad.

James parecía emocionado por la gran broma que le jugarían al pequeño odioso, Sirius se vanagloriaba por su inteligencia, Peter seguía riéndose solo de imaginar como se vería el niño y Remus no estaba muy seguro de que esa fuera una buena idea para festejar el cumpleaños de Sirius.

Después de algunas modificaciones en el plan, buscar hechizos en la biblioteca y de juntar algo de rencor al niño petulante de Slytherin, después de que hizo explotar el caldero de los 4 cubriéndolos con una sustancia viscosa verde que les dio mucha comezón.

Estaban listos, Sirius habían logrado hechizar una cuerda, que en cuanto "atrapaba" algo no lo soltaba hasta después de dos horas, Remus había logrado hacer una poción pegante que aseguraría que los adornos se quedaran en su lugar por al menos 3 horas, James por fin la había robado un pergamino a Evans una extraña niña, que se llevaba de maravilla con el mocoso y logro convertir la tarea de transfiguración en una nota para el susodicho, donde lo citaba para decirle algo de suma importancia y Peter encontró el lugar perfecto para hacer la elaborada broma.

Exactamente una semana después del cumpleaños de Sirius, donde habían asaltado la cocina a media noche, lanzando fuegos artificiales mágicos en los pasillos de Hogwarts que al alcanzar a un pobre incauto lo dejaban de pies a cabeza de algún brillante color por horas y trasformar al Sr. Flich en una gallina que la Sra. Norris persiguió hasta que se acabo el hechizo.

Era jueves, ese día Gryffindor no compartía clases con Slytherin, le mandaron a la pequeña serpiente una muy delicada mariposa de papel que al ser recibida por destinatario se desdoblaba para dejar ver el mensaje.

 _Querido Severus._

 _Hay algo que tengo que contarte, es muy importante y no puedo esperar a la siguiente clase que compartamos. Por favor encuéntrate conmigo después de clases. Te espero debajo del gran cedro que hay terminando el pequeño camino que se adentra al bosque prohibido desde el lago negro._

 _Lily._

James estaba seguro que el ingenuo caería derechito en la trampa, jamás le negaría nada a la presumida de Evans. Remus no estaba tan seguro de si la susodicha redactaría así una nota para un amigo, pero estaba bien escrita.

Después de asegurarse que el odioso niño recibiera la nota y se la creyera, se dirigieron al punto de encuentro.

Debajo de un gran cedro en el bosque prohibido cuatro alumnos estaban terminando de montar su gran broma.

Sirius se aseguraba de ocultar muy bien, pero muy bien la cuerda que había hechizado, que por cierto varias veces trato de agarrarlo a el, una gran parte de la cuerda estaba cubierta por la hojarasca del mismo roble y otro parte subía discretamente hasta la rama mas alta, lista para bajar estrepitosamente para amarrarse a la cintura del menudo Slytherin y levantarlo por lo menos 3 metros del suelo.

Remus por su parte estaba realizando unos cuantos hechizos en una gran botella de su ultra mejorada poción pegante, que garantizaba que el mejor estudiante de pociones (o sea Severus Snape) no encontraría un solvente mágico para despegarse los adornos al menos hasta que terminara el efecto, se encontraba muy cerca de la rama por donde subía la cuerda, realizando hechizos de levitación para la botella y otro que al detectar movimiento voltearía la botella liberando todo su contenido sobre el pobre mocoso, el pegamento tardaría al menos 5 minutos en secar por completo, tiempo suficiente para decorarlo al gusto.

James por su parte se aseguraba de que la zona estuviera totalmente vacía, ningún estudiante vendría a echarles a perder la diversión, disfrutarían un muy buen rato de humillar a la arrogante serpiente. El pequeño Peter por su parte había logrado juntar una ridícula cantidad de "cosa decorativas" en la lista encontrábamos cosas tan comunes como lentejuelas multicolor, diamantina, plumas, pequeños adornos plásticos, de diferentes épocas festivas y algunos papeles tanto lisos como con estampados mágicos y alguno que otro material mas … interesante, de donde habría sacado una enorme bolsa llena hasta desbordarse de diversas escamas de criaturas que habitan el lago negro o un bote de 5 litros de tinta multicolor, nadie lo sabría jamás, pero sin lugar a dudas harían toda una obra de arte, con el infortunado Severus Snape.

La hora estaba por llegar, los cuatro amigos se escondieron detrás de otro árbol, no muy lejos podían ver perfectamente el camino por donde debería de aparecer el idiota y el gran cedro donde ya todo estaba montado, estaban listos para salir de su escondite con sus decoraciones para pegarlas antes de que secara el pegamento. Escucharon una voz, en sus caras se asomo una sonrisa como la del gato que se comió al canario.

Pronto el joven Remus se puso pálido, el pequeño mocoso de Severus Snape en efecto apareció por donde lo habían planeado pero no venia solo, le acompañaba nada menos que el premio anual y prefecto de último año de Slytherin, el chico sangrepura más rico en ese momento de Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy que últimamente había desarrollado cierto interés en el pequeño murciélago de Snape.

El todavía recordaba la masiva cantidad de puntos perdidos y el espantoso castigo impuesto por el prefecto, después de una de sus bromas donde por error su prometida Narcisa Black también fue afectada, y terminó con la piel púrpura. El no pensaba pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, no señor, limpiar los baños de niñas al estilo muggle, el baño de niñas del tercer piso donde por un mes tuvieron que soportar al fantasma bipolar y ligeramente pervertido de una niña muerta hace algunos años atrás había sido agotador y ese castigo lo recibieron por volver púrpura solo por 15 minutos la piel de la chica, que atrocidad se lo podría ocurrir si colgaban y decoraban por dos horas a su pequeño protegido.

Se armo de valor, de ese valor que se supone caracteriza a los Gryffindors, pensando que podría desviar a los dos Slytherin del camino y librarse de seguramente una castigo atroz y una significativa perdida de puntos. Con lo que no contó fue que Sirius aun estuviera enojado con el pequeño dementor por crearle su propia y personal nube de tormenta que lo bañaba con tinta negra en vez de agua y de vez en cuando soltaba ligeros rayos, Madam Pomfrey tardo 3 horas en descubrir como anular el hechizo, ya que se había hartado de recibir niños electrocutados por los rayos que lanzaba la nube del joven Black, de lo contrario no lo habría ayudado, ella aseguraba se negaba a "curar" cosas que los mismos alumnos se ocasionaban por sus bromas.

Salio detrás del árbol y enseguida lo vieron los Slytherin, antes de que abriera la boca ambos le apuntaron con sus varitas, el se sorprendió, solo era el y el siempre se veía inofensivo por que la actitud a la defensiva, cuando un rayo color lima paso muy cerca de su oreja lo entendió. Sirius noto sus intenciones y salió detrás de el con la varita en alto, cuando los otros dos se defendieron con hechizos sintió como lo empujaban, James salió a su rescate y lo tumbo al suelo.

Sirius como ágil gato esquivo apenas ambos hechizos y luego mando un Expelliarmus a Snape el cual dio en el blanco, Malfoy lanzo el mismo hechizo desarmando al joven Black frente a el. La sonrisa de superioridad del rubio prefecto enojo mas al pelinegro que esquivando hechizos se había acercado a las dos serpientes y se lanzo en un ataque "suicida" sobre Snape, tomándolo por sorpresa, tumbándolo al piso muy, muy cerca del roble y empezando una pelea al estilo muggle.

Cuando Malfoy se sobre puso de la impresión de ver rodar a su pupilo por el suelo, intento lanzar un hechizo que fue desviado hacia el cielo, cuando de la nada salio un pequeño castaño que con toda su fuerza empujo su brazo hacia arriba, justo estaba por deshacerse del pequeño estorbo cuando escucho un grito y un muy claro que _demonios es esta cosa,_ de la voz de Severus cuando volteo lo vio cubierto de un espeso liquido rosa brillante aun el suelo y rodando con el joven Black ambos tratando de atinarse golpes.

En su distracción fue tacleado por una mata de cabello revuelto, el que aun tenia a la peste castaña tomando su brazo, dieron varios pasos en falso y tropezaron con lo que al le pareció cuerdas, pudo escuchar otro grito esta vez de la mata de cabello revuelto cuando repentinamente fue en su parecer lanzado hacia arriba de la nada y el y la peste castaña no cayeron al piso ya que termino con la espalda sobre un roble, en algún punto en sus pasos desequilibrados sus manos terminaron sosteniendo al pequeño, suspiro de sus suerte al no caer aun había un montón de esa cosa rosa por el piso.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, no se podía separar del mocoso castaño o del roble, cuando miro estaban bien sujetos por una cuerda al tronco del árbol, los dos estaban frente a frente y muy cerca, el sostenía a la peste castaña por la espalda a la altura de su esbelta cintura y el pequeño recargaba sus manos en su pecho mientras trataba de voltear hacia cualquier otro lado donde no diera de lleno con su mirada, por otro lado pudo visualizar a la mata de cabello revuelto, el heredero de los Potter atado probablemente con la misma cuerda de la cintura con sus brazos pegados al cuerpo inmovilizados por la cuerda y suspendía de una rama a una distancia considerable del piso.

Busco con la mirada a Severus, este por algún motivo estaba muy quieto, sentado a horcajadas sobre el joven mocoso Black con sus manos sobre los hombres de este y el mocoso Black tenia sus manos en la cadera de su protegido ninguno de los dos se movía.

-¿Sucede algo Severus?- pregunto Malfoy que aun no decidía que le parecía mas extraño su situación o la posición de su pequeño protegido.

-¡No puedo moverme!¡Lucius ayúdame! – grito Snape.

-¿Cómo que no te puedes mover?- en ese momento noto que la cosa rosa empezaba a transparentarse y cada vez parecía mas sólida.

-Es el pegamento- Dijo en voz baja el castaño al que estaba atado.

-¡Remus has algo!- dijo James desde lo alto del tronco.

-¡Yo tampoco me puedo mover!- contesto el castaño – aparte los hechizos los hicimos para que no pudieran ser revertidos tan fácilmente, ¿Qué se supone que haga?¿No planeamos contrahechizos?

-Dime Mocoso – Malfy utilizo su tono mas escalofriante - ¿Qué tipo de pegamento usaste? Y ¿Qué hechizo tiene la cuerda?.

-Ah pues …- Remus había escuchado a sus compañeras hablar de lo galante que era el rubio, pero a esta distancia y la mirada asesina que le estaba destinando no le parecía guapo mas bien le daba mucho miedo – es … un pegamento ultra potente su efecto no disminuye hasta pasadas 3 horas …

\- ¡¿Cómo que 3 horas?¡- había gritado un muy furico Severus Snape.

\- … y el hechizo de la cuerda no lo conozco, Sirius lo encontró en un libro pero dura 2 horas – esta vez estaba seguro en cuanto el rubio se soltara lo mataría a punta de hechizos, realmente era muy aterrador.

_¡PETER!- gritaron al unísono 3 voces, la de Sirius parecía que quería matar a alguien, Remus mas bien parecía asustada y James quería soluciones.

El pequeño salio detrás del árbol donde originalmente se habían escondido los Gryffindor, el se había mantenido oculto durante la refriega, pero al escuchar su nombre se asomo.

-Peter – decia un no muy calmado Remus, desde el pecho de Malfoy – necesitamos que nos ayudes.

El susodicho volteo a ver todo el cuadro, Sirius y el niño sombrío estaban en una posición algo intima, eso pensaba el, Remus y el prefecto parecían en la misma situación y James colgaba como adorno navideño del árbol, como había pasado todo eso no tenia la mas remota idea y como se supone que los iba a ayudar era algo que escapaba a su entendimiento.

-¡Ve por Evans!- dijo James al percatarse de la cara de preocupación del mas pequeño de su grupo- ella es buena en contrahechizos, seguro se le ocurre algo.

-Ve por el profesor Slughorn- le ordeno Lucius Malfoy.

-¡NO!-le grito Sirius – no vayas por ningún profesor, nos meteremos en problemas, ve por Evans, ella nos ayudara.

El pequeño asintió y salio corriendo en dirección al castillo, el extraño quinteto en sus mas extrañas posiciones se sumió en un muy tenso silencio, solo roto por los balbuceos que se soltaban Sirius y Severus, los demás no escuchaban que decían pero por sus miradas venenosas seguramente no eran cosas bonitas.

Algunos tensos y muy largos minutos después escucharon pasos, era claro la voz de un chico y una chica, segura eran Peter y Evans, James trato de ver a los chicos acercarse pero las ramas de los árboles eran muy espesas no podía ver, Remus y Malfoy escucharon un gritito agudo de sorpresa de mujer seguido de un lo siento mucho no queríamos interrumpir de la voz de un chico pero desde su lado del árbol no pudieron ver que había pasado.

Una parejita que seguramente paseaba románticamente por el bosque prohibido se encontró con la escena de dos chicos, en lo que supusieron, se daban arrumacos muy íntimos, sin percatarse del otro chico que colgaba del árbol, desde el punto por donde llegaron era imposible advertir que había otros dos atados a un tronco, pero esta parejita salio corriendo por la pena de interrumpir semejante escena, sin que ninguno pudiera hablar o pedir ayudar o por lo menos explicar lo que pasaba.

Algo de tiempo después, alguien mas apareció esta vez desde el lado donde se podia apreciar la situación de Remus y Malfoy.

-¿Qué demonios haces con ese mestizo Lucius?- pregunto una muy sorprendida Bellatrix Black.

-¿Black?- pregunto al percatarse de la presencia de la chica.

-Si- contestaron dos voces.

La chica se asomo por un lado de donde Malfoy yacía atado junto con el mestizo, y estallo en carcajadas, sonoras y escandalosas, pudo ver perfectamente al estupido de su primo en una pose comprometedora con el mestizo favorito de su hermanita y Malfoy y un poco mas arriba al odioso heredero de los Potter colgando como muerdago en navidad.

-Black deja de reírte y ayudamos – demando Malfoy en un tono mortalmente bajo.

Solo así la chica para sus estruendosas carcajadas, se sostenía el abdomen y los ojos le lagrimeaban de tanto que había reído. Rodeo el árbol, observo la cuerda con detenimiento y luego se agacho para ver a su primo y noto que estaban unidos por algún tipo de pocion, aun había rastros de ella, se puso de pie de nuevo y observo con detenimiento la escena y sonrio.

-Ya se que voy a hacer- enuncio la chica, Snape se había relajado pero enseguida noto la cara de preocupación de Black.

Bellatrix dirigió su varita hacia la cuerda y esta aflojo su agarre, cuando fue suficiente para que Remus moviera sus manos del pecho de Malfoy sintió un tiron, un pedazo de cuerda se había enredado en su muñeca y la jalaba hacia arriba, volteo a ver a Malfoy y este tenia una cara de ira pura, después sintió un tiron mucho mas fuerte, la cuerda se había movido de forma que ahora sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del rubio prefecto y los sujetaban en esa posición por las muñecas y el resto de las cuerdas los sujetaban si se podían un mas cerca frente a frente, sus caras estaban a centímetros y no podían moverse mucho hacia cualquier lado, Remus pensó que lloraría la cara y la intensa mirada de Malfoy eran terroríficas.

Posteriormente lanzo un hechizo sobre el único heredero de los Potter, primero su piel y su ropa se volvieron blancas y rojas como si de un caramelo se tratara y después empezó a girar y a girar cada vez mas rápido, eso pareció complacerla, por ultimo se dirigió hacia su primo y el pequeño mestizo, una sonrisa se planto en su cara, una sonrisa marca Black, oscura y picara.

-Esto, pequeño idiota, es solo una llamada de atención, espero que aprendas con quien no debes meterte – apunto la varita hacia su primo y susurro un hechizo, luego partió carcajeándose.

Lucius había tratado de dirigir su mirada junto con su cabeza hacia Severus pero su rango de movilidad esta bastante reducido por la modificación en la atadura de las cuerdas por parte de Bellatrix, esa chica estaba loca enserio que lo estaba, no podía entender como su hermosa Narcissa tenia parentesco con ella, aun asi pudo ver a Severus ponerse rojo como tomate, jamás lo había visto tomar ese color o esa expresión en su rostro una mezcla perfecta de vergüenza y furia, se le podía escuchar llamando al joven Black cosas como, pervertido, sinvergüenza, idiota y demás cosas parecidas.

-Si te sigues removiendo sobre mi empeoraras las cosas – amenazo Sirius al chico sobre el que trataba inútilmente de pararse, ahora recordaba que su prima mayor siempre le dio miedo, sus venganzas eran poco comunes e imposibles de olvidar y el hace poco había probado un hechizo en ella, este tenia que convertir su cabello en serpientes pero algo salio mal y en vez de eso solo le produjo gruesas rastas color verde que le llegaban hasta la cintura, le duraron una semana para humillación de la chica.

Severus por su parte solo se puso mas rojo o al menos eso le pareció a Lucius y parecía querer llorar. En ese momento entendió que había hecho la loca de Bellatrix, si no recordaba mal a principio de año el imbecil de Carrow había despreciado a la chica y esta encontró un conjuro muy particular. Amycus Carrow estuvo por lo menos 6 horas con una enorme erección que no podía ser calmada por ningún hechizo, poción o tratamiento físico, fue doloroso y muy humillante. Las probabilidades de que ese hechizo fuera el que estuviera torturando, al idiota de Black eran altas, ya se lo pagaría por humillar se esa forma a su protegido.

Su situación había empeorado en casa de minutos, Lucius Malfoy estaba a nada de besar a una espantosa peste mestiza, su pupilo se sentía aun mas humillado al no poder despegarse de Black y su erección y Potter en algún momento las vueltas habían alcanzada su punto mas rápido y por consiguiente había perdido la conciencia y probablemente ganado unas espantosas heridas producidas por la inercia de las vueltas.

-Evans, dice que no ara nada hasta que le devuelvas la tarea de transfiguración – interrumpió una vocecita jadeante -¿Qué paso? – pregunto Peter al percatarse que la situación había empeorado y mucho, que había pasado, James ahora parecía un rehilete, Remus y el prefecto estaban a punto de darse un buen beso y por algún motivo que no termina de entender el mocoso sombrío y Sirius estaban rojos.

-Pettigrew, dile a Lily que YO necesito su ayuda, que por favor venga a ayudarme- le dice con una voz contenida Snape – ¡anda muévete!

Torciendo la boca ante la orden Peter se dirigió nuevamente hacia el castillo. Esta vez no tardo tanto ya sabia donde se encontraba Evans. Que obviamente cuando escucho que su querido amigo estaba en problemas pidió los detalles del asunto.

Lily Evans era una chica de hermosos ojos verdes y cabellera roja, extremadamente talentosa y en ese justo momento estaba furiosa, como era posible que esos cuatro tontos se hubieran metido en semejante lío, peor aun había tratado de humillar a su amigo.

Llegando al lugar lo primero que hizo fue verter una poción de un color transparente y un suave olor a lilas sobre su amigo y el inútil de Black, una poción suavisante le dijo a Snape, claro pensó este, el pegamento tal vez no se podía disolver pero podían hacerlo suave para poder retirarlo de encima. Por fin eran libres, Black pareció bastante ofendido por la mirada de desprecio de Evans al percatarse de su erección y ver que su amigo parecía humillado de una forma diferente, esta al pasar a su lado le dio un golpe en el estómago que lo tomo por sorpresa y le saco el aire.

Después levanto su varita y pronunció un claro Evanesco, y la cuerda desapareció, Remus callo de lleno al piso y agradeció que Malfoy no lo pisara al pasar sobre el, por que obviamente el rubio lo veía como si fuera basura el seguía bastante aterrado, por su lado James había caído completamente como peso muerto al suelo al desaparecer la cuerda. Peter se acerco a James y lo sacudió hasta que este empezó a recobrar el sentido, este trato de pararse y fue directamente a dar de cara contra el roble, tardaría un buen rato en que la cabeza dejara de dar vueltas.

Para sorpresa de los cuatro Gryffindor culpables de esta situación, el prefecto Malfoy agradeció a Evans por su cooperación, se acerco a Severus Snape le pregunto que si se encontraba bien y que no se preocupara nadie se enteraría de esto y Bellatrix también se encontraba en su lista de venganza próximas por lo que le hizo. Después se volteo hacia los idiotas leones los regaño hasta que a Potter le dejo de dar vueltas la cabeza y les quito 20 puntos a cada uno y les digo que el día de mañana se les informaría de su castigo, se arreglo la tunica, dio media vuelta, coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Severus y se retiraron. Una muy ofendida Evans los siguió.

Al dia siguiente Peter se encontró con el prefecto rubio en un pasillo y este le pidió que el y sus amigos se presentaran en el salón de pociones para recibir su castigo a las 7 pm, pregunto cual era el castigo y el prefecto respondió que ahí se lo informarían así como su duración.

Se dirigió a los dormitorios esperando encontrar a sus amigos, el único que estaba ahí era Remus con su cara totalmente metida en un grueso tomo sobre una de las mesas, cuando le hablo el castaño produjo un ruido incomprensible, enseguida llegaron James y Sirius el Primero tenia la piel verde y escamas, el segundo parecía estar muy ofendido.

-¿Que te paso James? – pregunto muy sorprendido el pequeño Peter su amigo parecia una serpiente humana.

-¡Evans!¡Eso fue lo que paso! – grito muy enojado – dice que esto es lo que merezco por tratar de humillar a alguien, ¿tu crees? Esa … esa pequeña traidora, como se atreve a defender primero a un Slytherin que a alguien de su casa es el colmo, ella … ¿Qué tiene Remus? – pregunta al ver sumergido literalmente a su amigo en el libro, ni siquiera a volteado a verlo o a reírse como el resto de los alumnos.

-Bellatrix Black le a preguntado en medio de la biblioteca, repleta, y a todo pulmón, que ¿Qué tan grande la tiene Malfoy?, el idiota se ruborizo como colegiala, todo mundo empezó a murmurar y señalarlo hasta Madam Pince lo volteo a ver de una manera muy suspicaz – Remus hizo un ruido que parecía algún tipo de lloriqueo – ahora hay muchos rumores corriendo por la escuela, tomen – un alumno de curso superior de Gryffindor les había informado de lo sucedido con el castaño- olvido este libro cuando salio corriendo.

Aun rojo Remus volteo su rostro, sin sacarlo del libro, para ver a sus amigos, que obviamente ya imaginaban la clase de rumores que surcarían la escuela, James se veía ridículo Evan realizo un trabajo impecable con la transformación en serpiente, su cara hasta se había hecho un poco plana y pudo notar un ligero siseo cuando empezó a quejarse James.

-Y tu ¿Por qué esa cara? –pregunto Remus a Sirius.

\- Que por que tengo esta cara – el susodicho soltó un bufido y puso una expresión sarcástica – sabes, me acabo de encontrar con Longbottom y saben que me digo – los demás movieron sus cabezas en forma negativa – que el no es prejuicioso, que no me va a decir que busque a alguien mejor, que el amor es complicado, pero que debería escoger mejor los lugares para mis citas y que tratara de llevar las cosas con mas calma que esta seguro que el lindo de "Severus" me lo agradecerá mucho que el sabe lo que es salir con alguien tímido, después me guiño un ojo y se fue – entonces pensaron Remus y James la voz desconocida de hombre fue de Frank Longbottom - ¿Es enserio? ¿¡Quien en su sano juicio saldría con ese arremedo de Dementor!?¿¡Que tan idiota puede ser uno para pensar que Yo saldría con ese!?.

-Bueno cálmate – le contesto James, Remus por su parte volvió a su posición original dentro de su libro – luego le explicaras las cosas, por lo menos ya nada puede salir peor.

-¡Ah! – todos voltearon a ver a Peter – el prefecto Malfoy quiere que nos presentemos en el salón de pociones a las 7 pm el día de hoy para que se informe de nuestro castigo y su duración – los otros tres chicos soltaron ligeros quejidos mientras se hundían pesadamente en los sillones.

* * *

*el titulo viene del refrán "El hombre pone, Dios dispone, llega el diablo y todo lo descompone" que quiere decir que no importa que tan bien tengas planeado algo, siempre habrá un factor fuera de tu alcancé que cambiara los resultados.


End file.
